Mes coeur d'Ors
by Miss Silver K
Summary: Recueil de drabbles (canoniques ou non, je vous laisse vous faire vos idées !) sur mes OCs, provenant de ma fanfiction "Saint Seiya: le chapitre du feu". Drama, humour, moments niais, tout y sera sûrement ! (présence de ships, fufufu)
1. Niais

Dans les bras de son amour des glaces, caché dans l'ombre d'un des piliers de la onzième maison, Khaled poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ca lui faisait toujours du bien de passer du temps avec son "ami spécial" après une journée éprouvante, et ce n'est pas Arvydas qui allait le contredire.  
Après quelques minutes à se câliner comme s'ils ne vivraient pas le lendemain, l'étreinte des deux hommes se fit plus légère, jusqu'à se lâcher. Les mains du Verseau ne le quittèrent pas longtemps, puisqu'elles vinrent se poser aussitôt sur les joues du bronzé, qu'il vint embrasser avec légèreté entre les deux yeux.

-Tu es magnifique.

Le plus jeune pouffa légèrement, gêné.

-Comment tu le sais ? Tu es aveugle.

-Je connais ta personnalité, c'est largement suffisant.

-Pfff... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Arvydas sourit en sentant son amant revenir se blottir contre son torse, conscient de la rougeur qui avait dû envahir ses joues. Alors que leur câlin reprenait de plus belle, il rit intérieurement en réalisant à quel point ils devaient avoir l'air niais.


	2. Taquin chevalin

A l'entrée de son temple, Liu Yang poussa un long soupir. La veille, il était revenu d'une mission particulièrement blessé, la plus grosse plaie se trouvant à son bras droit. Ses ennemis avaient tenté de lui privé de ses bras, et avaient en bonne partie échoué, mais cette blessure-ci le faisait horriblement souffrir maintenant... Il avait passé sa journée à se reposer, et par "se reposer", il voulait dire marcher dans le sanctuaire, supervisé les entraînements et apprentis, et faire tout sauf s'entraîner.  
Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, et déjà, il pouvait voir son ami du Capricorne monter les marches menant à son temple. Il sourît, ravi de le revoir, mais le regard que lui lançait son camarade était plus emplie de reproches qu'autre chose. Le Sagittaire n'arrivait pas à savoir si il était toujours fâché parce-qu'il avait été "gravement" blessé, ou si il lui en voulait seulement pour ne pas être resté dans son temple comme il lui avait à plusieurs reprises demander.

-Comment va ton bras ? demanda l'égyptien une fois arrivé à son niveau.

Liu Yang resta interdit quelques instants, avant d'hausser les épaules et répondre avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Il se sent un peu triste, je pense qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée...

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels le chinois se retenait très visiblement d'éclater de rire. Son voisin le regardait avec une expression entre désabusé, désespéré par le comportement de son collègue.

-Bordel, Liu Yang.


	3. C'est la fête

**NDA**: Bon bah ce drabble est un peu (beaucoup) plus long que les autres, alors que je voulais juste faire quelque chose de petit et wholesome... Mais bon, aucun regret XD  
J'ai voulu exploiter la relation entre mes Golds, donc cette histoire peut très bien s'intégrer dans le canon uwu Hope you like it !

* * *

Raijin poussa un lourd soupir. La journée qu'il venait de passer avait été chargée, il s'était retrouvé à courir partout pour aider divers personnes et réglés des problèmes dont même des bronzes auraient pu s'occuper, quand ils n'étaient pas les principaux responsables des dits problèmes. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans, il était donc majeur, c'était son anniversaire, et aucun des Ors ne le lui avait souhaité. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais ça l'attristait tout de même. Il avait parfaitement conscience que leur statut leur prenait du temps, ils avaient des responsabilités, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il n'avait pas encore pu rejoindre son frère... Mais jamais ils n'avaient oublié cette date importante, auparavant. Et ce 7 juin en particulier était important, car il marquait son arrivée officielle dans la maturité. Enfin, après sept ans à revêtir son armure, il devenait légalement un homme. Et personne, parmi les Ors qu'il considérait comme des frères, ne l'avait même remarqué... Il les avait à peine vu, mais ça, ça durait depuis deux semaines.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était rejoindre son jumeau adoré, et finir la journée à ses côtés. C'était son anniversaire à lui aussi, ce serait normal qu'ils la fêtent ensemble, même si ça devait être quelque chose de simple, comme déguster un gros gâteau à la lueur de l'ampoule de leur salon. Mais dès qu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la partie habitable de son temple, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'appeler le nom de son jumeau, il reçu une pluie de confettis et de serpentins sur lui, accompagné par un grand "joyeux anniversaire !" qui le prit totalement de court. Bouche-bée, il regarda la foule qu'il y avait devant lui. Tout ses amis Ors présents dans son salon, certains armés de pétards et tous visiblement très fiers de leur coup.

-Bande de fourbes, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

A sa propre surprise, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son propre salon avait été entièrement décoré par ses camarades, qui avaient même ramenés de la nourriture, emplissant la table bien trop petite pour eux tous. Il était tellement émue et touché, lui qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, pensait encore qu'ils avaient oubliés son anniversaire.

-Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée ! s'exclama Khaled. On l'a fait pleurer avec nos conn... bêtises !

-Aw, on est désolés, Raijin, s'excusa Matheus du lion en venant enlacé son jeune ami. On voulait juste marquer l'occasion ! C'est un grand jour pour toi !

Le Gémeaux rigola légèrement en rendant l'étreinte au plus vieux, le serrant quelques instants avant de le repousser avec un sourire, les yeux pétillant.

-J'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez oublier...

-Sûrement pas ! Ca fait au moins trois semaines qu'on se prépare, tu sais !

Raijin se tourna vers Dio, qui venait de parler, se tenant à l'écart des autres. Il était complètement couvert des pieds à la tête, portait un col roulé et des gants malgré la chaleur, mais il était présent.

-Merci... soupira Raijin.

Jason du Taureau s'approcha de lui et commença à lui taper énergiquement le dos, avec son sourire éclatant habituel.

-Aller viens, t'as des cadeaux à ouvrir ! Ethan et Arvydas t'ont même préparé un gros gâteau pour l'occasion !

-Ca n'a pas été facile... confessa le Verseau. Mais nous sommes plutôt fiers du résultat.

La Vierge approuva d'un mouvement de tête avec un sourire timide.

-Et comme tu as toujours voulu goûté une cuisine "exotique", Naël et moi nous sommes occupés de préparer des plats bien de chez nous ! annonça joyeusement le Sagittaire.

-Il s'est occupé de faire des bouchées vapeurs, continua le Capricorne, et j'ai essayé de faire un Kochari. Je ne garantie pas le résultat.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera très bon, répondit le japonais.

-Si vous avez finit de parler, intervint la Balance, on va enfin pouvoir commencer à s'amuser !

C'était la première fois depuis des décennies, voir des siècles que le troisième temple n'avait pas été aussi animé. La bonne humeur régnait en maître, et bien qu'il se sentait profondément triste de ne pas pouvoir en profité avec son jumeau, Raijin en profitait tant qu'il en était capable. La guerre sainte approchant, il savait ces moments éphémères... Et c'était une bonne occasion pour tous d'oublier ce détail.  
Cette soirée rattrapait largement la journée qu'il avait passé. La nourriture, bien qu'un peu brûler pour le cas de Liu Yang, était délicieuse. Ses frères d'armes avaient vraiment fait de leur mieux pour lui faire plaisir. Il était leur "petit frère", après tout. C'est ce qu'ils ne cessaient de dire. Il aurait vraiment aimé que son vrai frère ait lui aussi droit à ce genre d'attention... En tout cas, il avait vite comprit pourquoi il avait été aussi occupé aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient tous arrangés, avec l'autorisation et la supervision du Pope, pour trouver toujours plus d'activités à faire pour l'empêcher de retourner trop tôt dans son temple. Et ils y étaient parvenus.

Malheureusemet, lorsque minuit fut passée, tous furent bien obligés de retourner dans leurs temples respectifs. Rémus ne leur avait pas permis de rester plus tard que ça, et de toute manière, le Gémeaux commençait à fatigué. Chaque gardien s'en alla avec regret sous les au revoir du plus jeune, qui, en vue de l'énergie et la fougue dont certains faisaient encore preuve, remercia Athéna pour avoir interdit l'alcool dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Raijin regagna son salon. Il regarda quelques instants tout les cadeaux qui lui avaient été apportés, comme une statuette en bois représentant son armure, sculptée avec grand soin par le Capricorne. Ou bien le pendentif représentant un dragon chinois que le Sagittaire lui avait ramené. Khaled avait aussi décidé de lui offrir un bijou, un bracelet de tissu qu'il avait fait lui-même. Arvydas lui avait offert une améthyste, Ethan un petit bouquet de lisianthus déjà mise dans un joli pot au préalable, Hayden du Cancer lui a offert un livre sur la Lithotérapie, confessant que l'idée venait du Verseau, puisque lui n'en avait pas la moindre. Le cadeau de Dio était un peu plus spécial. Une couette où des galaxies étaient dessinés. Dès que le Gémeaux l'avait déballé, le Poisson l'avait utilisé pour le recouvrir entièrement et l'enlacer, le serrant comme jamais il n'aurait osé le faire autrement. Cet acte, qui était déjà un grand cadeau en soit, avait suffit à rendre l'objet si spécial.

En ce qui concernait Jason, Sasha, Akim et Matheus, eux, s'étaient tout les quatre côtisé pour lui offrir un seul et même cadeau, celui qu'il ne se lassera jamais de contempler. Un grand tableau, les représentant tout les douze, ainsi que Rémus et Athéna, se tenant tous devant la grande statue de la Déesse. Une pose qu'ils avaient tous pris, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait reçu son armure. Il avait toujours la photographie d'origine, qui marquait le premier jour où tout les Ors ont été réunis. La seule différence avec le tableau, c'était leur âge. Ils étaient tous plus vieux, pour correspondre au jour d'aujourd'hui. Ca ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils aient dû s'y mettre à quatre pour payer une telle oeuvre...

-C'est magnifique.

Raijin tressauta en entendant la voix dans son dos. Il était si prit dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au retour de son frère.

-C'est vrai... même si il manque quelque chose d'important.

-Ah ?

Fujin vint se placer aux côtés de son aîné, zieutant la peinture installé sur le canapé en face d'eux, essayant de discerné quel détail pouvait bien être absent.

-Toi.

Le chevalier soupira en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau, dont il attrapa doucement la main. Le cadet ne dit rien. Parfois, il avait plus de peine pour Raijin que pour lui-même. Sa situation n'était peut-être pas facile à vivre, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas... à côté du destin que le Sanctuaire avait réservé à bon nombre de ses prédecesseurs, il se comptait chanceux.

-...Où est-ce que tu étais...? Demanda le Gémeaux, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Au Cap Sounion. Rémus m'avait prévenu à l'avance que tes amis te préparaient une fête surprise, pour que je puisse m'éclipser avant.

-Oh...

-Ca va aller ?

Raijin ria très légèrement en se redressant pour regarder le visage inquiet de sa moitié.

-C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question.

-Tu semble plus affecté que moi.

-Qui sait...

Dans un soupir, il passa ses bras autour de son puîné et le serra contre lui.

-J'aurais juste aimé que tu puisse profiter de la fête avec moi... Ce n'est pas que mon anniversaire, c'est le nôtre.

-Je sais, c'est injuste... répondit Fujin en lui rendant son étreinte. Mais je suis content que toi, tu as pu t'amuser avec tes frères d'armes.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, sans toi.

-Je sais.

-Tu es un chevalier aussi, tu devrais avoir le droit de vivre au grand jour...

-Ca ne ferait qu'empiéter sur ma fonction, tu ne crois pas ? Grand frère, regardes-moi.

A contrecoeur, Raijin relâcha son étreinte afin de se reculer. Avec tristesse, il regarda son cadet, dont le sourire eut au moins le mérite de le rassurer un peu.

-Je vais bien, dit-il en posant les mains sur ses joues. Je te le promets. Je me satisfait très bien de cette vie, et je suis content de pouvoir aider à ma façon.

-Mais...

-Crois-moi, s'il te plais. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète pour rien... Pour une ombre, je vis une très belle vie !

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas t'entendre te nommer ainsi, grommela l'aîné.

-C'est pourtant ce que je suis, et il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Au contraire, ça me donne bien des avantages...

Fujin descendit ses mains jusqu'à celles de son frère, puis les porta à sa bouche pour en embrasser les phalanges.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vie sociale. T'avoir toi, Rémus et Athéna... C'est amplement suffisant.

Face au silence de l'aîné, le plus jeune lâcha une de ses mains afin de le tirer, lentement mais sûrement, vers la chambre.

-Allez, viens. Il est temps pour nous de dormir.


	4. Détresse

Aphrodite lisait tranquillement sur son canapé lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Reconnaissant le cosmos de son mari, elle releva le regard avec un sourire. Mais il s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine inquiète en voyant l'air ennuyé d'Arès. Le Dieu ne dit pas un mot, il alla s'installer sur une chaise avec gros soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Il était fatigué, psychologiquement plus que physiquement, la Déesse pouvait facilement le deviner. Elle ferma son livre et l'abandonna sur le canapé afin de rejoindre son homme, prête à lui répéter ce même mensonge qu'elle dit chaque fois qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

-Chéri, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Arès leva la tête, sa femme se tenait là, les bras tendus, et un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il n'hésita pas, et tendit ses bras à son tour, la laissant venir s'y blottir avant de la serrer contre lui. Il s'y accrochait de plus en plus, ignorant le tremblement de ses mains.

Il avait vraiment besoin de cette étreinte, même si il ne l'admettait pas. Heureusement, Aphrodite savait toujours quoi faire.


End file.
